


As I Am (is how you want me)

by JanuaryEmbersxo9



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), First Dates, M/M, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanuaryEmbersxo9/pseuds/JanuaryEmbersxo9
Summary: Richie and Eddie go on an awkward first date.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	As I Am (is how you want me)

Today was the day.

A couple of weeks ago Richie Tozier finally grew some balls and asked his best friend, Eddie Kaspbrak, out on a date. This of course came about after finding out one of his classmates liked Eddie and intended on making a move.

When Eddie found out about it, he didn’t seem to mind which caused the green eyed monster to rear its ugly head on Richie’s part. To make a long story short, Richie admitted his feelings to Eddie only to be shocked to learn that he felt the same way - which brings us to now.

It was a Friday and there was a homecoming game which meant school let out a little earlier. This was perfect for Richie who was already nervous about how the night would go. He still needed to find an outfit to impress Eddie as well as double check on their dinner reservation.

Eddie, on the other hand had been excited and looking forward to their first date. Throughout the school day he envisioned how many laughs they would exchange and how good Richie would smell (his cologne is to die for). But once school let out Eddie’s mind started to wonder.

_I know he likes me but what if he rejects the idea of a relationship?_

_What if I embarrass myself?_

_What if we run into people from school and they start asking questions. What do I say?_

_Will he try to kiss me?_

_Fuck, I’m nervous._

~

After getting Bev to help him pick out a nice outfit, Richie was pulling up to Eddie’s house. Thank god his crazy ass mom wasn’t home otherwise she’d have a fit. When Eddie finally walked out in his fitted pants Richie’s stomach did a little swoop.

“Shit,” Richie whispered to himself.

Eddie got into the car, making minimal eye contact with Richie, “Hey, Richie.”

“Hey, Ed’s. You look really good,” he unconsciously squeezed the steering wheel.

“I told you to stop calling me by that stupid nickname,” Eddie huffed. “And thanks, you look good too.” He replied in a much softer tone.

“Well,” Richie exhaled, “we should get going since we have reservations.”

That made Eddie look at him.

“We do? Where are we going?”

Richie smirked, “You’ll see. Buckle up!”

It took them about fifteen minutes to arrive at one of the nicest restaurants in their small town. Richie couldn’t help but feel a little proud when he noticed the surprise etched on Eddie’s face as he parked.

“Richie, you can’t afford this.”

“Sure I can!” Richie put on a lackluster British accent. “Only the best for you my dear.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

Once inside, Richie told one of the hostesses his name and they were immediately seated at a table in the back. The lighting above them was dim and there was a flower in the middle for decoration.

There wasn’t a lot of people in the restaurant, so it was fairly quiet with a soft melody playing over the speakers in the background. The serene mood wasn’t doing anything to ease Richie’s nerves.

Not even ten minutes into the dinner did Richie start sweating.

“Why is it so fucking hot in here?” He undid a couple of buttons on his long grey shirt and started fanning himself with the menu.

Eddie frowned. “It’s not hot in here to me. Maybe you’re just not used to being in nice clothes.” Richie didn’t see how Eddie’s eyes roamed over his chest for a bit longer than necessary.

“Shut up, man.”

Finally one of the waiters came over to take their orders. Eddie ordered gluten free spaghetti but almost changed his mind when Richie whispered “Eddie Spaghetti” in an endearing tone. Richie ordered some fancy chicken dish he couldn’t pronounce.

While they waited for their food it got quiet between them.

Richie scrambled to think of something to say while Eddie mindlessly tapped his fingers on the table. Usually Richie was good at starting conversations, great even, but for some reason his mind was going blank.

“So… I heard the rest of the losers went to the game, I mean except Beverly, you know she doesn’t give a rats ass about football. But they even got Stan to go, can you believe it?”

Eddie snorted. “I’m sure he’s having the time of his life.”

_Silence_

“I’m really glad you agreed to go out with me. I never thought-“

“Can I just say something?” Eddie interrupted.

“S-sure.”

“This doesn’t feel right.”

Richie gulped. “What do you mean?”

 _He’s probably already regretting this date and now he’s gonna ask me to take him home. Fuck._  
Richie thought.

“I mean...all of this,” Eddie waved his hands around. “You in a button down shirt and us sitting in this over priced restaurant. We’re seventeen for fucks sake, we should be having fun.”

Richie just stared.

“Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate the fact you went all out like this but it’s just not us. You know just because we’re dating Richie doesn’t mean we can’t still be best friends.”

And then Richie experienced an epiphany.

“You’re absolutely right baby.” Eddie blushed at the unexpected pet name. “We don’t have to act like fancy adults, we can just be the way we’ve always been. Except now you’re my...boyfriend?”

Eddie fully smiled. “Yes, I’m your boyfriend.”

Richie took Eddie’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers. “You wanna ditch this place and see if we can catch a late showing of Zombie Invasion?”

“Let’s do it.”

On the way out they passed by their waiter who was coming to bring their food.

“We won’t be needing that kind sir, but thank you for your impeccable service. Good day!” Richie tacked on the British accent again.

This time Eddie laughed out loud at the mans surprised facial expression. Out in the parking lot, the only thing that could be heard was their obnoxious laughter echoing throughout the streets.


End file.
